Un retour difficile
by CarylFrance
Summary: De retour parmi le groupe, Carol ne se sent pas à sa place, la personne à qui elle tient le plus agit comme si elle n'était pas là, l'ignorant totalement. Post saison 4 - Pas d'Abraham Rosita et Eugene - la libération du groupe au Terminus ne sera pas traitée.
1. Chapter 1

Carol était assise un peu en retrait du groupe, tout le monde était réuni maintenant, ou presque, ils avaient perdu beaucoup dans l'attaque de la prison, sur la route, dans la bataille du Terminus, d'autres avaient juste disparu ... Hershel , Beth ... Mika , Lizzie, elle n'oublierait jamais la détonation, le petit corps de Lizzie qui s'effondrait ... Elle frissonna et resserra les pans de la couverture autour d'elle.

Tout le monde était autour du feu de camp, décidant du prochain lieu ou allez, ou de choses dont ne savais rien, elle c'était installé un peu plus loin, seule , triste de tant de pertes, et même si elle les avait en quelque sorte sauvés, elle sentait bien que tout n'était pas pardonné. Daryl ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de ce fichu wagon ou ils étaient enfermés.

Tyreese et elle les avaient sortis de la, elle avait rendu alors Judith a son père, tellement ému de la voir vivante et en bonne santé qu'il avait fondu en larmes et avait accepter que Carol reviennent parmi silence de Daryl était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal, ils avaient échangé un très long regard au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte du wagon, mais pas une parole, pas un sourire n'avait filtré entre eux.

Elle leva la tête en entendant les branchages craqués au pas de Tyreese qui venait vers elle, lui tendant de la viande de lapin en brochette. Elle la refusa en souriant, elle n'avait presque rien avalé depuis le jour ou elle avait tué, non, abattu, la petite Lizzie. Tyreese s'assit près d'elle.

«Il faut que tu manges, tu ne tiendras pas le coup, on a de la marche à faire, demain des le matin, nous partirons, Maggie a trouvé un grand entrepôt sur le chemin du Terminus, il semblerait qu'il suffira pour nous accueillir quelque temps.»

« Je ne viendrais pas avec vous.»

Elle leva la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard et il comprit. Elle avait en elle, trop de culpabilités, de tristesse, trop de poids pour ses frêles épaules.

«Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ... C'était une décision difficile, la plus difficile qui peut exister, mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Judith, a toi.»

«Il n'y a pas que Lizzie ... Karen, David, j'ai tué récemment plus d'humains que de rôdeurs, je suis devenue un monstre._ Elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds_. Ils ne me pardonneront jamais, je suis devenue l'exclue du groupe, celle qui ne fera que suivre leurs décisions, qui agira selon leur bon vouloir, et je refuse d'être celle-là. Je préfère encore rester seule.»

Elle sortit de la couverture et ce mis debout. Voyant le regard de l'homme assis près d'elle, elle le rassurant en souriant.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas partir ce soir, je vais juste faire mes besoins d'être humain»

Elle chercha de la main son couteau le glissa dans son pantalon et partit dans les bois derriere elle. Tyreese soupira et regarda le groupe devant lui, il croisa le regard de Daryl, il les observé depuis le début. Il se leva du rondin de bois où il était installé et partit s'asseoir au côté de Sacha. Il vit Daryl fixer l'endroit ou avait disparu Carol, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci revînt, ensuite, il recommença à tailler ses flèches.

Carol s'installa sur la couverture à même le sol, elle ce mis sur le côté et se roula en boule. Elle ferma les yeux, somnola un moment et s'endormit. Daryl était sur la garde, tout le monde dormait, la nuit était calme. Little Ass Kicker était blottie dans les bras de son père, elle était en vie dieu merci, même si dieu n'y était pour foutrement rien la-dedans, c'était Carol et Tyreese qui avait sauvé la petite. Carol ... Il avait été tellement soulagé quand il avait vu son visage devant le wagon ouvert, elle était vivante, elle était venue le trouver, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que dans son souvenir, elle était là. Mais une fois que le contact de leurs regards fut coupé par Rick se jetant sur Carol pour attraper Judith, il ressentit quelque chose pour elle qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, de la colère, il ne pouvait pas la regardé sans ressentir cette colère, il voulait la secouer, la bousculer, hurler, mais il préférait rester silencieux et distant. Et de la voir proche de Tyreese l'énervait encore plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin Carol ce leva plus tôt que tout le monde, Rick avait pris la garde, et tenais Judith endormie dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit à voix basse :

«Rick, je peux te parler s'il te plait »

Rick leva la tête de la petite tête blonde contre lui pour regarder Carol.

« Écoutes Carol, je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir pris soin de ma fille, de me l'avoir ramener, mais ...»

«Je sais oui ... C'est de ça que je venais te parler, tout le monde ici sait ce que j'ai fait et personne ne pourra passer l'éponge, je suis devenue celle dont on doit se méfier ... Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je veux partir, enfin, je ne te demande pas ton autorisation, je venais juste te dire que je partais ...»

Rick baissa la tête de nouveau et acquiesça de la tête. Il savait que c'était le mieux pour elle. Carol caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure du bébé.

« Je peux lui dire au revoir ?»

« Oui bien sûr. Elle se pencha et prit le bébé gazouillant dans ses bras. Elle inspira longuement dans ses cheveux sa douce odeur de bébé, qu'elle avait respiré pendant des semaines alors qu'elle l'a porté contre elle sur la route. Au bord des larmes, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.«Au revoir bébé Judith, tu vas me manquer » Elle l'embrassa sur le front et la remit à Rick. En réajustant son sac à dos, elle lui dit :«Au revoir Rick, prend soin d'eux ... Elle tourna la tête vers Daryl couché a même le sol. D'eux tous.

...»

Elle les regarda tous une dernière fois, et s'enfonça dans les bois, seule. Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était debout, sur le départ, Daryl regardait autour de lui, cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Carol, ou était-elle. Il ajusta son arbalète sur son dos et partit à sa recherche, il interpella Rick.

«Hey t'a vu Carol ?»

Rick soupira et l'entraina a part.

« Avant de te le dire sache que je n'y suis pour rien, elle a décidé elle-même, Carol est partie Daryl.»

«Quoi ? Comment ça partit ? Où ça ?»

«J'ignore où, elle veut simplement être seule ...»

«Bordel tu, ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher ! Tu l'as foutu dehors il y a des mois alors forcément qu'elle ne voulait pas rester !»

«Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Elle a commis une grosse erreur, irrécupérable à laquelle on ne peut rien changer ! J'ai pris la bonne décision !»

Daryl shoota dans le tronc d'arbre prêt de lui et hurla

«Fait chiez !»

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux en entendant Daryl hausser le ton. Tyreese s'approcha d'eux.

«Y'a un souci ici ?»

«Genial, le bon samaritain, toi qui a fait ami avec Carol dit moi ou elle est partie.»

«Un peu tard pour t'en inquiétez non ?»

Daryl attrapa Tyreese par le col de sa veste et le poussa violemment contre un arbre.

«Dis-moi ou elle est !»

«J'en sait rien elle ne m'a rien dit ! Mais Bordel Karen était MA femme ! Je l'aimais ! Ce qu'a fait Carol, je n'oublierais jamais mais j'ai su lui pardonner , vous ne savez même pas par quoi on est passé durant les dernières semaines ! On a tous eu un long chemin mais Carol a en elle cette force que j'ai retrouvée chez aucun d'entre nous ! Elle prend les décisions nécessaires, difficiles mais nécessaires ! Si moi, j'ai pardonné pourquoi vous n'en faites pas autant !»

Plus personne ne parlait, le silence régnait sur le campement. Daryl se tourna vers Rick.

«Elle est partie quand ? Et quel chemin elle a pris ?»

Il regarda sa montre ... La montre que Carol lui avait donnée ...

« Il y a deux heures ici, »

Il montra du doit le chemin qu'avait emprunté hocha la tête lâcha Tyreese en le repoussant et partit chercher Carol.

Il suivit les traces de pas, tomba sur un corps de rôdeurs un trou dans la tête. Bien elle était armée au moins. Il continua sa route, du sang sur une pierre a sa droite, il toucha, le sang était frais, rouge, pas comme le sang brun-noir qui coulait des corps en dé accéléra un peu de peur de la retrouver mal en finit par l'apercevoir de loin, assise sur une pierre, qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha doucement.

Carol épuisée c'était assise pour se reposer , elle c'était écorchée la jambe sur une pierre, ce n'était pas profond mais elle avait pas mal saignée. En entendant des bruits de pas juste derrière elle. Elle se leva et se retourna en brandissant son couteau. Une main puissante lui arrêta le poignet net. Carol rencontra les yeux de Daryl , comme a la sortie du wagon, sa main qui la tenait toujours avait relâché sa pression, mais il la tenait toujours. Carol n'osait pas sortir un seul mot de peur de briser le moment. Daryl était perdu entre tout ce qu'il ressentait, sa main tenait toujours l'avant-bras de Carol , la tension entre eux était palpable. Daryl était perdu entre tout ce qu'il ressentait, sa main tenait toujours l'avant-bras de Carol , la tension entre eux était palpable. Il céda à l'impulsion du moment, sans réfléchir, il la tira par le poignet pour l'amener jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres presque brutalement contre les siennes. Il l'écrasait de tout son poids, le baiser était loin d'être romantique, amoureux, il était colérique, pressant. Carol gémit quand Daryl força l'entrée de sa bouche de sa langue. Ce gémissement provoqua le réveil brutal de Daryl, qui coupa net le baiser et la repoussa s'assit sur la pierre ou elle ce trouvait quelques minutes avant , a bout de souffle, quand à elle, elle resta debout pétrifiée une main sur la bouche ne realisant pas ce qui venait de ce passer.

Daryl s'en voulait a mort d'avoir cédé à son impulsion, les choses étaient déja tendues entre eux sans qu'il faille rajouter ça, il était toujours en colère contre elle, et il était maintenant énerve contre lui-même.

Il ce leva et ce remit à hurler.

« Le monde est devenu de la merde, personne peut rester seul sans finir par crever ! Tu t'es pris pour un putain de super héros ? Tu comptait allez où comme ça hein ?»

«Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pendant des jours et faire celui qui s'inquiète pour moi quand il voit que je vais mal ! Tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot en 3 jours, après presque 2 mois sans s'être vu et tu voudrais quoi que je croie que ça te touche que je m'en aille !»

Il pointa son doit vers elle haussant encore un peu plus le ton.

«C'est toi, c'est toi qui t'es isolé toute seule, c'est toi qui as pris la pire décision à prendre, tu as agi dans le dos de tout le monde, dans mon dos ! Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit hein, pourquoi tu me la caché ! Tu pouvais me le dire, mais tu sais quoi ne t'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour ça, t'a préférer regarder Tyreese cassé la gueule a ce cher Rick plutôt que de me confier à moi, ce que tu avais fait !»

Carol pleurait maintenant tout en continuant de hurler, ils ne c'étaient jamais disputé comme ça.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit car j'avais honte ! J'ai eu honte à la seconde où je l'ai fait, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir et te dire tient aujourd'hui, j'ai tué Karen ! Ah et David aussi !»

«Si tu aurais pu ! Tout comme tu aurais pu dire non à Rick , tu aurais pu te rebeller, l'obligé a parlé au conseil avant de t'exclure mais nan t'a obéit comme une petite chienne ! Jvais te dire t'as pas changé finalement t'es toujours la petite souris effrayée de la clariere qui lavait les slips et les chaussettes de son connard de mari ! »

Carol se laissa tomber au sol, elle ne trouvait plus rien à répondre, il déchargeait sa haine sur elle avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.

« Tu reviens et quoi, 3 jours après tu repart ! Au moment où je te retrouve, tu te barres ! Tu fuis quoi, tu fuis qui ? Moi ? Rick ?»

« Tu ne comprends rien ! » Elle se leva et lui fit face à son tour.

« Je l'ai tué ! Cette image me poursuivra jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, je reverrais son corps s'écrouler sous mes yeux. Je ne peux pas rester parmis vous en sachant ce que j'ai fait, en me souvenant ! »

« Trop tard pour les remords, tu vas devoir vivre avec ça ! Tyreese t'a pardonné, et ça, c'était inespéré, alors ... »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa : « Je ne parle pas de Karen ! ...»

« Alors qui ? Bordel Carol parle moi, je comprends rien !»

« Lizzie ! J'ai tué Lizzie ! Elle m'a tourné le dos, j'ai chargé mon arme et j'ai tiré, je l'ai abattue !»

Daryl la regarda comme si elle devenait folle, que venait faire Lizzie là-dedans.

« Je suis arrivée à la prison quand tout le monde était parti, j'ai vu Tyreese partir au loin avec les filles ... Je revenais pour Lizzie, Mika ... Et pour toi ... Je les ai suivis pour les rattraper, quand je suis arrivé ... Lizzie était en train d'etouffer Judith pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer , je lui ai repris des mains, je pensais que c'était un geste desesperer, qu'elle avait paniquer, c'était qu'une gosse ! On a trouvé une maison ou on s'est installé pour se reposer, Tyreese et moi sommes sortis chercher de l'eau, quand on est revenus, Lizzie était debout, le couteau a la main et devant elle Mika était allongée, elle était morte, Lizzie devenait folle, elle voulait que tout le monde reviennent comme ses monstres, elle allait tuer Judith ... Je devais le faire ... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lizzie tuer quelqu'un d'autre, la laisser se détruire ... Je ...»

Carol ne put finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglots, c'était trop dur, elle ne pourrait jamais supporter la perte de Sophia, de Mika, et Lizzie, dans ses cauchemars ce n'était plus Lizzie qu'elle tuait, mais Sophia, elle menait sa file au fond du jardin, avec son petit tee shirt bleu a arc-en-ciel, ces jolis cheveux blonds qu'elle adorait coiffer, et elle la tuait ...

Daryl resta sans voix ... Sa colère était retombée en deux secondes. Il était pétrifié et il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire à ce moment-là, il s'assied près d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule. Faible geste de réconfort, mais il était incapable de plus à ce moment précis.

Quand elle se calma un peu, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à ce lever.

«On rentre maintenant. Et plus de disparitions ... Tu as ta place parmi nous, on a tous commis des erreurs ... Des erreurs qui ont couté la vie a certaines personnes.»

Carol ne répondit pas, savourant la chaleur de la main qui tenait la sienne.

Il la lâcha, ramassa son sac à dos qu'elle avait posé au sol, et avança devant, il se retourna en l'entendant gémir.

Le devant de son pantalon était déchiré laissant apparaitre une blessure qui saignait encore.  
Tellement occupé par leur dispute Daryl n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander où elle était blessée. Ils étaient environ à 1h de marche du campement, Rick avait promis de l'attendre avant de prendre la route.  
Il fit alors ce qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt avec Beth. Il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, et il la souleva, elle était encore plus légère que dans ses souvenirs.

De ce retrouvé dans cette position fit remonter des souvenirs à Carol, il l'avait déja porté comme ça une fois, il l'avait déja trouvé, il la trouvait toujours. Elle passa sa main autour de son cou pour un meilleur appui, et voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient vraiment très longs maintenant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui aussi du repenser à ce moment où il l'avait cru morte, et qu'il l'avais trouvé dans les tombeaux car il la regarda et même si leurs lèvres restèrent fermés leurs yeux se souriaient.

Au bout de 30 min environ de marche Daryl fit une pause, le manque de nourriture et d'exercice ces derniers jours ne l'avaient pas rendu au mieux de sa forme. Carol s'assied à ses côtés.

« Daryl ... Tout a l'heure, tu as dit qu'on a tous fait des erreurs qui ont couté la vie a des gens, tu parlais de qui ?»

Il baissa la tête pour répondre.

« Herschel, il est mort sous nos yeux, personne n'a rien tenter ... Si l'un de nous avait bouger, avait contrer ce putain de Gouverneur, il serait sans doute toujours là. C'était le meilleur de nous tous ... J'aurais pu empêcher ça »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ... Et même si Herschel est ... Était, un homme merveilleux ce n'était pas le meilleur d'entre nous ... Je connais un homme, il a un caractère de cochon, il balance souvent les pires choses qui lui passent par la tête, mais tu peux me croire cet homme-là, a un cœur énorme, un courage hallucinant, une volonté de fer, et il peut même être drôle quand il veut, ce qui arrive rarement je le reconnais. » Finit, elle en souriant.

« Tu arrives encore à être gentille avec moi après tout ce que j'ai dit, j'étais en colère de t'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois, j'ai perdu la tête. »

« Je sais ... Je te connais Daryl Dixon. Regarde-moi. »

Il leva la tête et lu en ses yeux tellement de confiance en lui-même, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Carol posa sa main doucement sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa lentement, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Daryl inspira et passa son bras autour d'elle.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ... Pour Lizzie ... Elle était dangereuse, pour les autres et pour elle-même. Elle aurait pu tuer Judith, tu lui as sauvé la vie.»

«Tu m'as manqué »

Cette phrase si courte, lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure...»

«Non ne le soit pas, on s'est expliqué et je suis contente que tout soit arrangé entre nous.»

«On ferait mieux de se remettre en route les autres doivent attendre.»

«Oui allons y.»

Il la reprit dans ses bras comme quelques minutes plus tôt, et il se remit en chemin. Les cheveux de Carol venaient lui chatouiller la joue quand le vent se levait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas au contraire. La colère était partie, Carol était son anti stress a lui, elle était la personne qui pouvais le rassurer, l'émouvoir, peu de personnes avait pu voir sous sa carapace, Carol elle, avait toujours vu l'homme sous la peau d'ours mal léché. 


	3. Chapter 3

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement ils furent accueillis par Rick , Daryl posa Carol a terre mais resta tout près, au cas ou Rick déraperait. Contre attente, celui-ci prit Carol dans ses bras et pour la première fois en 3 jours, il la remercia vraiment de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Judith. Il s'excusa au passage et lui promit qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux.

Daryl accompagna Carol voir Bob, il nettoya sa plaie et banda comme il le put la plaie avec le peu qu'ils avaient.

Après une petite heure de repos, ils se mirent en route, Carol pouvait marcher avec le soutien de quelqu'un, Daryl étant nécessaire a la défense du groupe, il devait avoir les deux mains de libres, Sacha s'occupa donc de soutenir Carol sur le chemin, mais Daryl n'était jamais bien loin d'elles, il l'avait retrouvé, vraiment retrouvé cette fois, il ne la laisserait plus partir.

Au bout de quelques heures de marches épuisantes pour tout le monde, ils arrivèrent donc à l'entrepôt dont Maggie avait parlé. L'endroit était grand, il y avait plusieurs bureaux qui pourraient servir de chambres, et un petit réfectoire où ils purent trouver quelques conserves.

Ils soupèrent tous ensemble dans la grande pièce froide, mais une fois la nuit tombée certains voulurent retrouver un peu d'intimité, Glenn et Maggie prirent un bureau, Rick Carl et Judith un autre, et le dernier fut pour Sacha et Bob. Tyreese prit le premier tour de garde, avec Abraham. Carol était épuisée, ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle, Daryl installa une couchette comme il le pouvait, avec sa verte et le sac en guise d'oreiller, et elle se coucha dessus en le hocha la tête et ce leva , mais elle le retint par la main.

«Tu devrais dormir aussi ... Je ne sais même pas si on peut encore appeler cernes, les crevasses noires que tu as sous les yeux.»

Il esquissa un sourire, céda et s'allongea par terre près d'elle. Ils se firent face à face, et s'endormirent.

Daryl eut l'impression d'être vraiment reposé le lendemain matin, même s'il avait dormi sur du sol bétonné, sans couverture, rien que le fait de sentir sa présence près de lui, et le fait de voir son visage encore endormit pour première vision du matin, était une des choses les plus agréables et reposantes qu'il avait connu depuis longtemps. Il se leva sans la réveiller et sortit dehors pour aller chasser, il fallait bien nourrir ce monde-là.

Carol ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit. Elle se redressa, se leva vite et rejoignit les autres à l'extérieur, il faisait chaud dehors, c'était une belle journée. Elle chassa une mouche de son bras d'un mouvement de main, et partit près de Maggie et Glenn, toujours inséparables.

« Hey les amoureux.»

«Salut Carol.» lui répondit Glenn.

Un silence gêné suivit. Carol dit a Maggie :

«Tu as eu l'œil cet endroit est parfait pour se reposer un peu.»

La jeune femme lui répondit froidement.

« Ce reposée dans un endroit sans lit sans toilettes sans eau, oui, c'est une super cachette en effet.»

Maggie suite a ça tourna les talons pour éviter la conversation avec Carol. Au bout de quelques pas et voyant que Glenn ne venait pas elle lui fit signe de se décider, il la suivait ou il restait près de Carol. Celui-ci soupira, toucha le bras de Carol en guise de geste de soutien.

«Excuse là, la mort d'Herschel ... La marqué, et la disparition de Beth également.»

Il partit rejoindre sa fiancée. Beth, Carol se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à la jeune fille jusque-là, comme personne ne l'avait évoqué, elle la pensez morte, encore une victime de l'attaque de la prison ... Voyant Rick un peu plus loin, elle partit lui poser la question de ce qui était arrivé à Beth.

«Elle est partie avec Daryl le jour de l'attaque, ils sont restés plusieurs semaines ensembles, et elle a disparu dans une voiture alors qu'ils se cachaient dans une maison, c'est tout ce que je sais.»

«Avec Daryl ...» Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avais même pas demandé a Daryl ce qui lui était arrivé a lui pendant ses semaines séparés des autres. Beth était peut être encore en vie , il fallait garder espoir.

«Foutaise» _pensa t'elle_, elle avait gardé espoir jusqu'au bout pour Sophia, et au final elle était morte.

«Hey tu vas bien ?»

« Oui ... Ça va allez. Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé durant ces dernières semaines ?»

Rick soupira, il avait dû en baver à voir sa tête.

« J'étais blessé, on s'est réfugié dans une maison avec Carl ... Michonne nous a rejoints, puis on a suivi la voie ferrée, on est tombé sur un groupe, c'était des gens ... Des enfoirés, ils ont essayé de ... Bref, on les a tués ... Daryl était avec eux, et arriver au Terminus, on a retrouvé les autres.»

« Daryl était avec le groupe qui vous as attaquer ? »

« Oui, il est tombé sur eux quand Beth a disparu, il s'est joint à eux pour ne pas être seul.»

« Oh ...»

En parlant de lui le voilà qui revenait avec deux écureuils attachés à la ceinture et un lapin dans chaque main.

Il s'approcha d'eux et les salua de la tête. Rick posa une main sur son épaule et partit, Carol resta debout près de lui et lui demanda doucement :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Beth ?»

Daryl baissa la tête, sa joie de voir Carol était redescendue d'un coup, il ne voulait pas en parler, il avait en lui trop de culpabilités.

« Ça aurait changé quoi ... Elle est plus là.»

Il partit s'installer a terre un peu plus loin et commença à s'occuper de la viande qu'il venait de ramener. La jeune fille avait disparu alors qu'elle était sous sa responsabilité, durant ses semaines près d'elle, il l'avait découvert telle qu'elle était vraiment, il avait découvert la Beth rigolote, la forte, la Beth qu'il fallait protéger ... Elle lui avait redonné espoir en l'humanité, tout n'était pas perdu s'il restait des personnes comme elle. C'était la première fois qu'il baissait sa garde ainsi, a part avec Carol. Puis elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et il avait été incapable de la retrouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils restèrent quelques jours à l'entrepôt pour que chacun retrouve un peu de forces, avant de chercher un vrai endroit ou rester. Daryl et Carol n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de Beth, mais ils restaient proches, en silence, comme avant ils continuaient leur petite routine, ils mangeaient côte à côte, leurs jambes collées, ils dormaient ensemble, au matin, ils étaient un peu plus coller qu'au moment de s'endormir, la nuit, instinctivement, leurs corps se cherchaient, et c'était souvent que Daryl passait un bras autour d'elle ou qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Carol avait compris que Beth était un sujet sensible, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait quand il l'aurait décidé.

Ils n'étaient pas gênés par leurs comportements, ils ne cherchaient pas à l'expliquer, c'était comme ça et personne ne leur posèrent de question à ce sujet.

Au bout de 5 jours Rick proposa de reprendre la route, tout le monde fut d'accord, ils rêvaient d'un lit, d'une douche ... Du confort qu'ils avaient eu à la prison. Ils devaient se mettre en quête d'un endroit qui pourrait leur offrir. Ils reprirent la route, Marchèrent durant des heures et des heures, rencontrèrent bon nombre de rôdeurs, mais rien d'ingérable. Carol avait sa jambe qui commençait à la refaire souffrir, mais qu'importe, il fallait tenir bon elle ne voulait pas être le boulet qui les ralentirait.

Daryl qui marchait près d'elle avait remarqué son changement de rythme, et ses dents qui se serraient a chaque pas. Elle était trop fière pour oser l'avouer, mais elle devait souffrir. Il allait lui proposer de s'appuyer sur lui, mais Rick stoppa tout le monde de la main, devant eux se trouvaient une énorme propriété de plusieurs étages, en plein bois, entouré de murs de briques, assez hauts pour empêcher les morts d'entrer, une grille en metal, c'était un super endroit. Mais surement habité. Rick sortit son colt, et fit le tour des murets.

Judith dans les bras de Carl se mit d'un coup à pleurer, a hurler, s'il y avait quelqu'un a l'intérieur, ils étaient maintenant forcement repéré.Une voix d'homme retentit de l'autre côté du mur.«Qui est là ?» La maison était donc bien habitée. Par réflexe Daryl, ce place un peu devant Carol, qui sait qui pouvait ce cacher dans cette maison. Carol lui prit la main, il la regarda et serra sa main en retour. Rick regarda le groupe puis retourna la tête vers le mur.

« Je m'appele Rick ... J'ai tout un groupe de personnes avec moi, dont un bébé de 11 mois, ma fille ... On ne cherche qu'un endroit ou rester quelque temps, si vous refusez nous partirons sans faire d'histoires.»

Un homme noir habillé en homme d'église, se montra à la grille, il les regarda tous un par un, et ouvrit le portail. Le groupa entra, méfiant après l'épisode du Terminus. Daryl et Carol toujours main dans la main.

L'homme se présenta à eux.

«Je suis le père Gabriel, ... Bienvenue ici ... Entrez à l'intérieur, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour manger boire et se soigner. Vous avez l'air épuisé.»

«Un grand merci a vous de nous accueillir, on ne fait que marchez depuis quelque temps sans véritable endroit ou rester. Vous vivez seul ici ?»

«Je vivais seul depuis le début, mais j'ai recueilli quelqu'un dans la même situation que vous, il y a une semaine environ, il faut bien s'entraider. Dieu me le rendra surement un jour.»

Rick et lui se sourirent, deux esprits persuadés que du meilleur les attendaient s'ils survivaient. Ils entrèrent dans la maison à tour de rôle, l'endroit même si son propriétaire était accueillant, était sinistre. Un vrai décor de maison hanté, de vieux meubles, de vieilles décorations, de vieux meubles.

Carol frissonna, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur.

«Je suis sure qu'il y a des poltergeist ici» chuchota t'elle a l'oreille de Daryl.

Le chasseur la regarda en souriant lui lâcha la main pour passer la sienne autour de la hanche pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Le sourire de Carol fit place à une expression troublée, il y avait une quinzaine de personnes autour d'eux pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls. Daryl avait l'air totalement à l'aise avec les échanges affectifs.

La voix de Gabriel la coupa dans ses pensées.

«Vous pouvez montez aux étages, installé vos affaires, cette maison possède environ une trentaine de chambres donc je pense que tout le monde sera satisfait.»

Daryl tenait toujours Carol contre lui, ils suivirent les autres en haut, petit à petit tout le monde devant eux disparaissait dans des chambres, ne restait plus qu'eux dans le couloir. Ils continuèrent de marcher encore un peu.

Toujours serrer l'un contre l'autre leurs respirations étaient fortes, la main de Daryl qui tenait toujours sa taille, c'était aventurer sous la chemise, et caresser du pouce la peau du bas de son dos, si douce. La tension entre eux était présente plus que jamais. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, Daryl voulait plus. Il poussa Carol doucement cette fois, contre le mur, il abaissa un peu sa main gauche qui se trouva maintenant sur la fesse de Carol.

Cette dernière avait passé ses deux mains en coupe autour du visage de Daryl. Elle avança son visage et l'embrassa. Enfin, ils s'embrassaient, pas par colère, ou par tristesse, un vrai baiser, elle lâcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, dans le cou, conscient qu'ils étaient toujours dans le couloir, Daryl la déplaça de quelques centimètres sans cesser de l'embrasser, pour pousser la porte à sa droite, ils entrèrent dans la chambre, il repoussa la porte du pied. Il attrapa les cheveux de Carol pour l'embrasser plus profondément.

« Oh Daryl ...»

Il grogna pour seule réponse, il n'était présentement plus capable de sortit un seul mot cohérent.

«Daryl !? Carol ?»

Ils ouvrirent les yeux aussitôt et tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'ou provenait la jeune femme blonde était assise sur le lit, les joues rouges visiblement gênée. Carol s'écria :

«Beth ! Tu es vivante !»

Daryl choqué, ne prononça pas un seul mot. Beth ce leva de son lit et se retrouva ... Directement dans ses bras.

«Tu m'a retrouvé je le savais !»

Daryl sentait le regard de Carol sur lui, et n'osait pas la regarder.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous étaient au rez-de-chaussée, Beth se trouvait dans les bras de Maggie, et racontait a tous comment elle avait atterri ici, n'oubliant pas les passages où elle venta les mérites de Daryl qui l'avait porté, protégé, nourrit, etc.

Celui-ci était gêné de l'attention sur lui et chercha Carol du regard, elle était assise dans un petit fauteuil et semblait tout à fait étrangère à la scène qui se déroulait face à elle.

Tyreese se trouvait debout près d'elle, appuyé sur le mur, ils étaient en grande conversation.

Il voulut aller la rejoindre, mais Maggie s'approcha de lui pour le remercier, elle le prit dans ses bras, Beth fit la même chose, de nouveau, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
Il était heureux de voir la jeune fille saine et sauve, il s'en était voulu de l'avoir " perdue " mais il la trouvait un peu envahissante.

Gêné, il la repoussa gentiment et essaya de croiser le regard de Carol, mais il ne la trouva plus au salon. Merde ...

Tyreese non plus n'était plus là. Daryl sortit discrètement de la pièce avant que quelqu'un d'autre essaye de le remercier, il la vit par la fenêtre, assise sur un banc près de Tyreese. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient simplement le ciel.

Gabriel coupa court la réunion, il y avait pour l'occasion de bonnes bouteilles a déboucher, et du pudding en conserves a déguster en dessert.

Tous passèrent dans la salle a manger, Daryl sortit dehors pour prévenir Carol. Il la vit essuyer discrètement une larme au moment où il sortit. Tyreese lui tapota l'épaule puis rentra à l'intérieur.

« Tu viens manger ?»

« Je n'ai pas très faim.»

Daryl s'avança jusqu'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Et bien, tu me regarderas manger alors, et puis il y a du bon vin, j'aimerais bien te voir danser sur la table.»

Bingo, tentative d'humour réussie, elle souriait. Il leva un peu les pieds pour aller l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient exactement, mais il pourrait s'habituer très facilement à ces petits gestes.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?»

«Non, c'est juste que ... Le fait qu'on est retrouvé Beth ... M'a rappeler les gens que nous avons perdus en route ... Ils me manquent. Sophia ... , T-dog, Dale, et tous les autres. On a perdu beaucoup trop de monde.»

«Je sais oui ... Mais on va être en sécurité ici pour le moment, il suffit de profiter de la vie comme elle vient. ...»

Carol ce leva prit la main qu'il lui offrait et le suivit a l'intérieur. Tout le monde mangea de bons cœurs, ils burent aussi, aux retrouvailles, a la mémoire de ceux qui étaient partis, et a l'espoir de jour meilleur.

Après le repas, beaucoup étaient un peu éméchés, a force de ne plus boire d'alcool quelques verres suffisait pour tourner les têtes.

Beth leva son verre, regarda tout le monde : « à la famille ! »

Sous la table, Daryl, avait posé la main sur la cuisse de Carol sous la table. Elle posa la sienne au dessus, et caressa sa main rugueuse du pouce.

Carol leva son verre de son autre main et trinqua contre le sien.

À la fin du repas, la table, c'était bien vidé la plupart épuisés étaient monter ce coucher, Rick discutait avec Gabriel au bout de la table, et Sacha dormait a moitié sur sa chaise, Tyreese la réveilla et lui fit signe de monter ce coucher.

Daryl ce leva a son tour, il entraina Carol avec lui, ils dirent bonsoir et en silence ils grimpèrent les escaliers, longèrent le couloir, et choisirent une chambre ils entrèrent,et après s'être assurés qu'elle était vide, Daryl referma la porte derrière eux et ferma le verrou ... Cette fois-ci personne ne les dérangerait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suite et fin :) **

Le lendemain matin, Daryl était tourné sur le côté, il regardait Carol dormir, le drap avait glissé et laissait apercevoir son corps. La nuit dernière avait été parfaite. Il avait déja eu des relations, mais il n'avait jamais connu ça, faire l'amour, elle était si belle, quand elle, c'était retrouvée nu, assise sur lui, il avait été ébloui par tant de sensualités en une seule femme.

Il embrassa son épaule nue, respira l'odeur de sa peau, caressa sa cuisse qui sortait du drap. Carol se réveilla avec le sourire. Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui, et ils firent l'amour pour la deuxieme fois. Carol fondait totalement devant un Daryl totalement libéré, tendre, la façon dont il degageait les meches de cheveux qui collait a son front, la manière dont il la caressait comme si elle risquait de cassé a chaque instant ... Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé comme ça.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence, somnolant, on frappa à la porte. La voix de Beth.

«Daryl, tu es là ? Je voudrais te parler.»

Daryl soupira. Il retomba sur l'oreiller en soufflant et cria en direction de la porte.

«Je dors !»

«S'il te plait, c'est important.»

Carol se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder, elle lui dit en souriant.

«Va-y , on se voit tout à l'heure."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se mit debout et se rhabilla vite. Quand il se retourna Carol était en sous-vêtements et se rhabillait de son côté. Avant qu'elle puisse enfiler sa chemise, il l'attrapa par la taille et lui embrassa la nuque.

«On va être bien ici ... Ça va fonctionner.»

«Vivre ici ... Ou nous deux ?»

Daryl ne répondit pas, la retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle lui sourit.

«Allez file, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.»

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard. Carol s'assied au pied du lit, et soupira, les choses avaient prit une drôle de tournure, elle trouvait Beth très bizarre avec Daryl, elle le collait, elle semblait attendre des choses de lui. Daryl ... Carol ignorait ce qui se passait entre eux, trop de choses à éclaircir , mais pour le moment elle décida de vivre au jour le jour, comme le lui avait conseiller Daryl la vie était trop courte ... Elle enfila une chemise, et sortit à son tour.

Daryl avait rejoint Beth dans le couloir, et elle l'avait emmené dans sa chambre , il avait d'abord refusé d'y entré, il était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la jeune fille depuis la veille.« Daryl Dixon, je ne vais pas te manger, tu devrais entrer, pour parler, on sera mieux.»Il hocha la tête et la suivit à l'intérieur, il s'adossa à la petite table au fond, et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait.« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, je me suis fait du souci pour toi ... Tu m'as manqué Daryl »

La jeune fille lui souriait. « J'ai dit au père Gabriel de s'arrêter, de retourner te chercher, tu sais, je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas abandonné, mais on n'a pas eu le choix de partir.»«Y'a pas de soucis, je vais bien ... Même très bien.»«Oui j'ai pu voir ça ... Carol hein ? ...»Daryl hocha la tête.

« Tu sais quand on était là-bas ... Je me disais que peut être entre toi et moi ... Je sais que je suis jeune, je ne suis que la baby-sitter de Judith, je ne sais pas me défendre, je ne suis pas comme Carol ... Mais j'espérais que tu aurais pu voir au dessu de ça ... Il ne restait plus que nous deux.

Merci Daryl, pour tout. Ma première cuite, je pourrais me venter de l'avoir eu avec toi après tout.»

Daryl sourit légèrement.

« Pas de quoi me remercier ... Je vais y aller maintenant.»

Il passa près d'elle pour accéder à la porte, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle lui lança.

« Tu l'aimes ?»

Daryl ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes.

« Oui ... Oui, je l'aime.»

Beth vint vers lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne chance alors Daryl Dixon.»

Daryl sortit de la chambre de Beth, elle lui avait posé la question qu'il se posait depuis des mois, aimait-il Carol, vraiment aimer ? Et la réponse était arrivée naturellement à lui.

Carol était la personne qui le comprenait, elle était celle qui parvenait à le faire rire, son stress s'évacuait rien qu'avec un regard de sa part, son corps entier réagissait à la vision de cette femme qu'il aimait.

Il la chercha alors, il n'était pas un don Juan, un apollon, un prince charmant, il ne savait pas y faire, mais ses dernières semaines, il avait appris que la vie était vraiment courte, et pouvait s'arrêter demain, il fallait qu'elle sache. Il la trouva dans les jardins extérieurs, se baladant pieds nus dans l'herbe, elle était si belle ... Il s'approcha d'elle, quand elle le vit, elle vint vers lui en souriant.

« Daryl regarde moi ça ! Regarde ce verger ! Ses arbres fruitiers ! Cet endroit est parfait !»

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son torse, la ou palpitait son cœur.

il inspira a fond , approcha sa bouche de la tete de Carol, jusqu'a ce que ses levres toucherent son front.

« Je t'aime.»

Carol eut un sursaut contre lui et s'ecarta légerement pour le regarder.

«Il fallait que je te le dise ... si on venait a ... enfin j'ai compris qu'il vallait mieux ne pas garder ses sentiments parfois, si tu ne ressent pas la même chose on peut.»

«shhhht ...» elle posa son doit contre sa bouche, embrassa son torse, son cou, son menton, puis arriva sur ses levres.

«Je t'aime ...»

Daryl sentit tout le poid qu'il avait sur les épaules s'en aller, lui le looser, l'eternel perdant avait reussi a ce faire aimer d'une femme incroyable, peut être que finalement il n'était pas si nul. Il serra Carol contre lui , l'avenir était incertain, il sera probablement fait de nouvelles pertes, de nouveaux drames, mais il ne sera pas tout seul, il ne sera jamais plus tout seul.


End file.
